Idling of motor vehicles contributes to the emission of greenhouse gases. In particular commercial and municipal vehicles are often left to idle for long periods of time due to the job responsibilities of the operator. In many instances the engine is left to idle in order to control temperature, communications and lighting equipment within the commercial and/or municipal vehicle.
For every liter of gas that is consumed approximately 2.54 kilograms of greenhouse gases is emitted into the atmosphere, Therefore there is a need for a system which will reduce the total idling time of vehicles and manage the idle time of vehicles.